Nug
Nug is a recurring antagonist (albeit of debatable evil) in the cartoon series The Dream Stone. Biography Nug is a lanky Urpney soldier with purple hair. He wore standard Urpney soldier's armor. He is a subordinate of Zordrak's army of Urpneys and is commanded by Sergeant Blob, routinely drafted (very unwillingly) into missions to steal the Dreamstone from the Land Of Dreams along with fellow corporal and best friend Frizz, nearly all of which end in slapstick failure, due to their incompetence. One of few Urpneys that can't evade Blob's grasp in time, he makes an ideal patsy for his abusive bosses, with him and Frizz the first choice for guinea pig assignments (usually courtesy of mad scientist Urpgor). Nug started off as an interchangeable cowardly buffoon similar to Frizz, though as episodes progressed, Nug's character became more vacuous and laid back compared to Frizz. This has the tendency to make him seem slow-witted, however, Nug has an occasionally sharp train of thought, sometimes showing himself to be more perceptive and resourceful than his comrades, most of his suggestions usually adopted by Blob as his own. Perhaps an odder, more unsettling sense of tact is his tendency to predict grim outcomes for potential situations the trio fall victim to, usually scaring Frizz endlessly with his pondering over the many gruesome ways they can meet their end. While Blob and Urpgor have at least ambitions and willingness towards Zordrak's command, Nug stands out as being a "villain" with little willingness or wrath, much preferring to stay in Viltheed and eat slime burgers. He usually loathes the tedium and abuse stemmed from missions, unlike Frizz however, he can show passive enthusiasm. Nug is extremely cowardly towards enemies, fearing "fierce Noops and vicious Wuts", his primary tactic against them is to beg and plead for mercy. His pitiful disposition rarely earns him the sympathy of the heroes, however, who view one Urpney as bad as the other, and thus he frequently finds himself at the brunt of violent pranks and beatings (most especially from the young Noops, Rufus and Amberley and the Dream Maker's violently protective guard dogfish, Albert). This led to a backfire in "The Dream Beam Invasion" however, when the vengeful Noops and Albert wasted so much time gleefully punishing the shrunken Frizz and Nug that the miniaturizing spell from their latest scheme worn off, at which point the now giant-by-comparison Urpneys wasted little time giving the three a taste of their own medicine and scaring them into retreat, resulting in a rare victory for the two. Having perhaps learned from this experience, the heroes usually took more pragmatic and merciful methods against the Urpneys in their later bouts, preferring to get the stone back and maintain their distance from their enemies as much as possible. As such Nug managed to escape an unpleasant fate in many later episodes. Category:Animals Category:Military Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Minion Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains